


Life

by Val_Creative



Series: 31 Days of Spring Drabble Challenge [2]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Character Study, Dark Magic, Drabble, Elves, Gen, Imprisonment, Pre-Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 16:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17984240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: Humans and elves alike fear what they chose to not understand. By the grace… Aaravos shall show them the truth.





	Life

**Author's Note:**

> But why Aaravos, you ask? Because he's hot and morally ambiguous and I wanna do him, the entire adult portion of the TDP fandom replies sdfnkjf I wanted to try Gen and one character and ofc,,,, he pops into my brain. I want to know more about the kingdom/village of Elarion and what he did for humans to save them when the other elves turned their backs. Like clearly Aaravos taught the humans dark magic and how to survive but I get a feeling there was a bigger play in motion. 
> 
> But anyway! Do you guys love Aaravos too? Thoughts/comments are welcomed!

 

 

002\. Life

*

_A great midnight star._

Upon the memory, so ancient and elsewhere, he deems it flattering — yet, Aaravos remains here. Trapped. Without a familiar face, or the caress of darkness or earthly star-glow. His prison cleverly designed to keep a Startouch elf in a weakened state — immersed in bright, draining sunlight.

Gilded and leathered tomes keep his company within the magic mirror. Aaravos cannot die here. Nor can he thrive, bound in obedient, constant silence.

Humans and elves alike fear what they chose to not understand.

By the grace… Aarvaros shall show them.

_A fire, a gift, a spark._

*

 


End file.
